Conventionally, various low insertion force connector units have been proposed for smoothly connecting male and female connectors to each other with a low insertion force.
For example, in Patent Document 1, a low insertion force connector unit configured to pull and connect a mating connector (not shown) by a rotational operation of a lever for, for example, electrically connecting a motor with an inverter of a hybrid vehicle is described.
In this low insertion force connector unit, the lever is rotatably engaged with a shaft at a side wall of a connector housing. A cam groove is formed on the lever for engaging slidably with a driven projection (not shown) of the mating connector. When the lever is rotated backward from a standing position, the mating connector is pulled backward and fitted with the connector. Adversely, when the lever is rotated forward to the standing position, both connectors are detached from each other back and forth.
Further, in Patent Document 2, a low insertion force connector unit configured to connect and detach both connectors from each other by inserting a cam bolt having a spiral groove into a connector housing, by inserting a projection of mating connector into the spiral groove, and by rotating the cam bolt with an operational handle is described.